fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Super Speeder
Mario Kart: Super Speeder, is the eighth console installment of the Mario Kart series. It has many old features, such as customization and bikes, plus many new features, such as story mode, and choosing he number of racers. Modes Tutorial: Learn to play the game Single Player: Story Mode: Race against over 50 Mario characters, unlocking some along the way Grand Prix: Race against 12 other racers, choosing from 10 different cups, with 5 courses each Vs. Race: Choose between 4, 8, or 12 racers, and choose any course to race on Time Trials: Race to beat your own best time Battle: Battle other racers in balloon battle, coin runners, and capture the flag Multi Player: Vs. Race: Choose between 4, 8, or 12 racers, and choose any course to race on Battle: Battle other racers in balloon battle, coin runners, and capture the flag Online: Play against other racers online Playable Characters In Mario Kart: Super Speeder, the only character unlocked from the start is Mii. New characters can be unlocked four ways; by playing the tutorial, by playing story mode, by beating normal staff ghosts, or by completing certain tasks to do with the Superstar Cup. The ones unlocked by tutorial or story mode are "Primary Characters" ones unlocked by beating staff ghosts are "Secondary Characters" and others are called "Ternary Characters". Each Primary character has a partner, who is always a Secondary Character. Primary Characters: Mii - Anyweight Mario - Middleweight Peach - Middleweight Yoshi - Middleweight Donkey Kong - Heavyweight Bowser - Heavyweight Wario - Heavyweight Toad - Lightweight Koopa Troopa - Lightweight Baby Mario - Lightweight Dry Bones - Lightweight Baby Peach - Lightweight Pianta - Heavyweight Diddy Kong - Middleweight Shy Guy - Lightweight Queen Bee - Heavyweight Petey Pirahna - Heavyweight Hammer Bro - Middleweight Kamek - Heavyweight Wiggler - Heavyweight Rosalina - Heavyweight Cheep Cheep - Lightweight Dry Bowser - Heavyweight Count Bleck - Heavyweight Metal Mario - Middleweight Secondary Characters: (The characters are in pairing order, respectively) Mii Outfit B - Anyweight Luigi - Middleweight Daisy - Middleweight Birdo - Midlleweight Funky Kong - Heavyweight Bowser Jr. - Middleweight Waluigi - Heavyweight Toadette - Lightweight Paratroopa - Lightweight Baby Luigi - Lightweight King Boo - Heavyweight Baby Daisy - Lightweight Noki - Lightweight Dixie Kong - Middleweight Snifit - Lightweight Whittle - Lightweight Lakitu - Lightweight Boomerang Bro - Middleweight Kamella - Heavyweight Monty Mole - Lightweight Polari - Lightweight Blooper - Lightweight King Bob-Omb - Heavyweight Dimentio - Middleweight Cosmic/Shadow Mario - Middleweight Ternary Characters: (Have pairs within themselves) Toadsworth Gearmo King K. Rool Kritter Boom Boom Pom Pom Rocky Wrench Spike Shroob Fawful Cups In Mario Kart: Super Speeder, there are 11 cups, 6 nitro, 5 retro. In each cup, there are 5 courses. Each course is designed around one particular pair of characters. Some courses have warp pipes which can be necessary to complete the track, or can be used for shortcuts. Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup Plumber's Circuit: a simple course in the shape of an M then an L with warp pipes at the start and end. Mario+Luigi Isle Delfino: a beach themed course, similar to SNES Koopa Beach, but with a town in the middle. Pianta+Noki Krocodile Isle: a course strongly based off the world map for DKC2. Donkey Kong+Funky Kong Toad Town: a course that takes place in Toad Town off Mario Galaxy. It takes you through the streets and around the lake. Toad+Toadette Minefield Motorway: a course in a minefield, with bob-ombs occasionally falling from the sky. Dry Bowser+King Bob-Omb Flower Cup Shy Guy Streets: a course with a similar map layout to N64 Yoshi Valley, but taking place in an urban area. Shy Guy+Snifit Princess Towers: a course that takes place in the torrents of a castle. Peach+Daisy Robbery Roadway: a course that starts out going into a bank, then through the vaults, underground, then back again. Wario+Waluigi Sunshine Bay: a short course on a beach with several rock pools. Baby Mario+Baby Luigi Pipe Maze: a confusing course with many warp pipes, going to random areas. Petey Pirahna+Lakitu Star Cup Egg Valley: a short course in a valley with giant eggs everywhere. Yoshi+Birdo Flower Fields: the shortest course in the game, taking place in a field of flowers, with no obstacles. Baby Peach+Baby Daisy Gangplank Galley: a course that is based of gangplank galley from DKC2. Diddy Kong+Dixie Kong Ghostly Grove: a graveyard, with boos flying about. Dry Bones+King Boo Underwater City: an Atlantis-like place, inhabited by cheep cheeps. Cheep Cheep+Blooper Egg Cup W1-1: a course strongly based off w1-1 from New Super Mario Bros with goons roaming the place. Koopa Troopa+Paratroopa Honey Tree: a course taking place in the branches of a tree, then riding up the trunks, then riding the canopies. Queen Bee+Whittle River Twygz Ride: a course in the River Twygz. Count Bleck+Dimentio Factory Freeway: A course in a factory which appears to make Metal Marios, amongst other things. Metal Mario+Cosmic/Shadow Mario Hammer House: a large house, with giant hammers and boomerangs everywhere. Hammer Bro+Boomerang Bro Special Cup Magikoopa Air fleet: a course based off Kamella's airship fleet, from Mario Galaxy. Kamek+Kamella Underground Gardens: as the name suggests, Underground Gardens takes place underground, where there are many giant mushrooms, and holes in the dirt letting the sun in, causing flowers to grow in patches. Near the end, you go above ground an avoid falling into the holes. Wiggler+Monty Mole Observatory Track: a track the is an exact replica of the Comet Observatory. Starting near the fountain, you go down to the garage, round to the terrace, up to the kitchen, on top of the library, into the bedroom, use the warp pad to get to the engine room, go through the garden, and back. Rosalina+Polari Bowser Castle: Bowser+Bowser Jr. Rainbow Road: Mii+Mii Outfit 2 Shell Cup DS Cheep Cheep Beach: Cheep Cheep+Blooper 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar: Shy Guy+Snifit Wii Grumble Volcano: Dry Bowser+King Bomb-Omb SNES Donut Plains 3: Wiggler+Monty Mole GCN Dry Dry Desert: Petey Pirahna+Lakitu Banana Cup N64 Royal Raceway: Peach+Daisy Wii Toad's Factory: Toad+Toadette DS Shroom Ridge: Yoshi+Birdo GCN Wario Colosseum: Wario+Waluigi GBA Riverside Park: Donkey Kong+Funky Kong Coin Cup DS Figure 8 Circuit: Mario+Luigi SNES Vanilla Lake 2: Baby Mario+Baby Luigi Wii Moonview Highway: Pianta+Noki GBA Ribbon Road: Baby Peach+Baby Daisy 3DS Neo Bowser City: Metal Mario+Cosmic/Shadow Mario Leaf Cup 3DS Rosalina's Ice World: Rosalina+Polari Wii Wario's Gold Mine: Hammer Bro+Boomerang Bro GCN Mushroom City: Queen Bee+Whittle GBA Cheese Land: Diddy Kong+Dixie Kong N64 Toad's Turnpike: Koopa Troopa+Paratroopa Lightning Cup DS Tick Tock Clock: Count Bleck+Dimentio SNES Ghost Valley 3: Dry Bones+King Bob-Omb 3DS Melody Motorway: Kamek+Kamella GCN Bowser Castle: Bowser+Bowser Jr. N64 Rainbow Road: Mii+Mii Outfit 2 Superstar Cup Peach's Castle: Toadsworth+Gearmo DK Isle: King K. Rool+Kritter Bowser's Kingdom: Boom Boom+Pom Pom Honeyhive Galaxy: Rocky Wrench+Spike ?: Shroob+Fawful Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series)